


The Bite

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins wants to know exactly why his now husband, Dean Ambrose, decided to bite him on their wedding night, but lies to their best friend, Roman Reigns, until he gets the answers he so desperately needs...





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE PEOPLE! ♡♥ ;)

Seth Rollins just couldn't believe that his now husband, Dean Ambrose, would intentionally bite his sensitive area in what was supposed to be an intimate night between the two of them just hours after their best friend, Roman Reigns, revealed his cancer battle, and they finally tied the knot together... why, Dean, why?

"And you're sure that a dog did this to you Seth?"

"Roman, I already told ya, a dog snuck through my open window late last night... sh!t happens."

"But, from the little bit that you let me see it didn't look-"

"It was!"

"Alright! No need to yell... I'm just slightly confused is all."

"Yeah? Well, you shouldn't be." Seth said, before slowly removing himself from the situation.

Seth just didn't have the heart to tell Roman the truth with everything he has going on momentarily, and he doesn't wanna make Dean look bad until at least he figures out why he did what he did.

...

"You okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, Galina... just thinking."

"About?"

"Life."

"Well, you usually snuggle near the fireplace with Seth on cold nights like these... what's wrong now?"

"Listen, if I tell you you'll just end up telling Seth."

"And?"

"And... he doesn't deserve to know my reason."

"For?"

"N-nothing... look, I gotta go."

Galina couldn't do anything, but just watch him leave the house at this point, but she sure as heck was gonna ask Seth if he had any clue about what was going through his mind, because unfortunately her husband, Roman, couldn't be their night and shining armor right now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this story and possibly for giving kudos and comments as well! ♡♥ :D


End file.
